fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Highway to Hell
“''Don't be fucking greedy, man; pass it over.” Josh says to his friend Daimon, as the two continue to share a blunt while lying down on the top of a red Camaro. This goes on for a while and the two stare up at the sky in awe of the stars that are visible tonight, all while being surrounded by a comfortable silence.'' “''Dude, so I may have done something really stupid last night.” Josh confesses a bit offhandedly, which breaks the comfortable silence they were in previously.'' “''That's no surprise, since you tend to do a lot of stupid shit, Josh. So can you be more specific?” Daimon asks seemingly unfazed, his eyes remaining close as he continues to smoke.'' “ I may or may not have hooked up with Sienna Kronin at Todd's summer bash and now she won't leave me alone. I think she thinks we're dating.” Josh says sheepishly, once he sees the eye roll Daimon gives him. “''Oh man! When your parents find out you had sex with a Kronin, they will castrate you Joshie-boy.” Daimon says, a bit too gleefully.'' Josh gets off the hood of the car and kicks a pebble that was on the ground as he says “ Well, you know just how active they are in my life better than anybody. The nannies are more maternal then my own fucking mother! So excuse me for refusing to listen to them prohibiting me from associating myself with a Kronin! It's funny how they pick when to be a parent and when to fucking disappear.” “''So what, Josh? You decide that fucking Sienna Kronin is a good payback for them? Have you forgotten that she's a person and even though she's kind of a bitch, she has feelings too man?” Daimon fires back and rests his hand on Josh's shoulder, which visibly relaxes him.'' “''I'm sorry for blowing up on you, man. It really is just some mindless sex for me... I just need her to see that. Who in their right mind would succumb to the confines of a proper relationship full of cheesy things like dates, hand holding, having to cuddle after making love? Especially when I can get what I''' desire without it?” Josh asks and then gets in the car on the passenger side.'' Daimon just shakes his head and, as he buckles his seat-belt, says ” Mark my words Josh, there will come a day when you fall so head over heels for a girl that you won't see these things as cheesy. Only then will you see what I'm talking about.” “''Hah! Yeah right, when hell freezes over, mate.” Josh retorts unable to keep a straight face, letting out a laugh.'' Daimon decides to put an end to their conversation and finally drives off; for the entire car ride, the two teens keep to themselves. When they finally arrive at the beach, there's a bonfire already and in a matter of seconds, Josh is ambushed by a drunk Sienna who immediately kisses him. The duo disappear soon after and Daimon, on the other hand, goes in search for some beer. His quest is not long when soon enough he finds a 12 pack of beer; he grabs it and soon starts drinking them one by one. Before he knows, he's lost track of time and obviously his balance because, as soon as he goes in search of Josh, he runs into someone who squeals in surprise as they both tumble down onto the sand. The contents of the girl's drink end up landing entirely on him. After taking a quick whiff of his shirt, he realizes its drenched in vodka sticking uncomfortably to his skin. “''Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I should have looked where I was going. Do you need anything?” The girl, who is so caught up in her ramble that she has yet to realize she is still on top of him, asks; not that he minds too much, of course. Rather than get angry or at the very least annoyed, Daimon smiles and shakes his head in response.'' “''Don't worry about it. I'm fine. My name's Daimon Abigor though, and yours?” He asks still laying on the sand while staring into the beautiful blue eyes of this mystery girl.'' “''I should probably get off you now Daimon. Nice to meet you, I'm Kiera.” She says, the redness in her cheeks still present from the embarrassment of realizing she had been on top of a boy for far too long that it was no longer deemed appropriate.'' “A little bit of hairspray, some lip gloss, plus that push up bra Arabella gave you from Victoria's Secret and you are all set!” Tara says rather excitedly while she and Arabella put the finishing touches to Sophia's new look. “Now open your eyes and prepare to be dazzled!” a rather giddy Arabella exclaims. When Sophia does open up her eyes, she does not recognize the girl in the mirror who is looking back at her. What her two roommates accomplished in such a short amount of time is truly magical. “So do I look OK?” Sophia asks unsure, since back in the orphanage, make up and nice clothes were things they couldn't afford. “No.” Arabella says and then steps away from the vanity and comes back with Josh's leather jacket. “Relax. You look better then just okay Sophia. More like drop dead gorgeous!” Tara gushes, which calms Sophia's nerves tremendously as she does a twirl. Tara is midway through her explanation on the different types of eye shadow and lipstick that would suit her when there are a few knocks on the door. Unable to resists, she rushes to the door followed by a yell of “I'm on my way” to whoever is on the other side of the door. To her surprise, Josh turns out to be the not so mysterious person dressed in a black Henley, some jeans and without his leather jacket. She smiles timidly at him, while Josh takes the times to quietly take her in. “ You two are so pathetic I can't even make fun of it! Seriously I can't decide if I should be gagging at how cute they are or if I should check myself in for craziness at how slow their taking things.” Arabella tells Tara, seemingly unfazed by the duo's lack of response. “Don't forget to lock the door on your way out, S.” Tara says casually, although she manages to give Sophia a thumbs up from behind Josh before the two girls are out of sight. She looks great in my jacket. “You look lovely Sophia, mind some company while you walk to class?” Josh asks as he extends his hand to the beautiful girl in front of him. “Not at all! Thanks for offering. I need someone to guide me to Mr. Sherman's classroom.” She says, hooking her arm with his. “''Baby, no matter what, we're in this for the long run.” Daimon whispered to Kiera, as they get out of his car for their double date.'' Kiera craned her neck to meet his eyes and found him incredibly near; so close, in fact, that she could feel his breath fan against her lips when he says “You know that, right?” A few months shy of seventeen, most adults would say he's much too young to be making such promises, and that high school sweethearts rarely end up together. However, they both knew better. Smiling, she murmured an “I love you.” “''Good answer!” he replies with a grin that disappeared as soon as their lips meet. Kiera can't help but sigh with contentment, her fingertips dancing delicately over his jaw.'' How is it that, in just six months of dating, this boy standing in front of her knows of a thousand different ways to kiss her, and every single one has her aching for more? In this particular moment, he goes for slow and deliberate, coaxing her lips apart one millimeter at a time. His hand ends up settling on her waist, clutching her tightly as he managed to pull her even closer against him. “''There you go again; distracting me.” She chastises him between kisses.'' “''You gotta admit that this is a nice way to shutting you up, babe.” He says with a smirk and raises his eyebrow rather suggestively.'' “''Daimon!” Kiera squeals in surprise at his comment and places her hands on his chest to disentangle herself from him. However, she ends up pressed even closer to him, unable to move an inch.'' She can't help laugh at his antics, but luckily manages to find her voice to make him aware of the fact they are in a public place and, therefore, are not alone. “''So?” He challenges her, his hand squeezing her hip. “They might be into some weird kinky shit. You never what people like to do behind closed doors.”'' He was teasing her, she knew that, but underneath it, lurked the promise that he was game for whatever she'd allow. There were very few people whose opinion mattered to Daimon, and only one of them was in his arms right now. Kiera initiates a kiss this time, her lips parting and granting the access he'd been after. As her pulse begins to race, she wonders with amused horror what would happen if Daimon knew just how easily he could get her to do anything he wanted. “ You two seriously need to move out of this honeymoon phase before I throw up all over you.” Sienna tells the duo as she eyes them with a look of disgust that manages to cut through their lust-fueled haze. Turning a bright shade of red, Kiera quickly pulls away from Daimon as he brings a hand to his bruised lips. Meanwhile, Josh was eying them with mock disapproval as he bit back a smirk. “''Oh goodie, the gang is all here.” Daimon says drily; his attention still focused on Kiera. He had gotten so wrapped up in their impromptu make out session that he had completely forgotten about the fact Sienna and Josh would be joining them at MoonShadows tonight.'' “''Honestly, it is kind of annoying,” Josh pipes in, rolling his eye and looking straight at Daimon as he continues, “nobody is supposed to be that happy. I can practically see hearts in both of your eyes.”'' “''Oh, don't worry. I'm over it now,” Kiera promised, glowering at Sienna in particular as she continued “You seemed to have that effect on me actually, Josh.”'' “''Ew, I don't want my best friend to be having any kind of effect on you.” Daimon confesses.'' “''Jealous?” She asks playfully.'' “''Of scrawny Josh? He doesn't hold a candle to my dashing good looks.” Daimon says with mirth in his eyes.'' “''Hey!” Josh exclaims with a mock hurt look as the four teens finally make their way inside the restaurant.'' “So I see you're taking Mr. Sherman's Species Identification Master Class... I took it last year, you know, so I could be on track to graduate. Now that I think about it, this class was a lot of work, which didn't give me a lot of free time. If you ever need a tutor, I'm your guy.” Josh says and winks as the duo continue their walk. They were now fully aware of the looks they were receiving but tried to ignore them, nevertheless; then the rambling started which, quite frankly, baffled him because he was used to people looking at him like a piece of meat and undressing him with their eyes. Guys now glared at him, envious of the attention he was receiving. “Why does it feel like the entire school is watching our every move?” Sophia asked Josh, as she absentmindedly pulled her hair onto her shoulders in an attempt to hide her face; this turned out to be in vain, since Josh just brushed it back softly with his fingers. “It feels like that because they are. Sometimes the best solution is to stop being so afraid of confrontation. Live in the moment and, when the time comes, tell life straight in the face to go fuck itself.” Josh answers coolly and with a grin at leaving Sophia so pensive. “Do you have any idea how wrong that just sounded?” She questioned after a few beats of silence, but shivered when Josh leaned in to whisper in her ear. The movement caused his shirt to rise and expose his toned midsection. “I can say a lot more wrong things if you really wanted me to, but I don't think you noticed that we stopped moving two minutes ago. Besides, I would hate to make you late on your first day". His cool breath on the side of her tender neck caused goosebumps to form all over her body. Luckily, the warning bell rang shortly after this declaration and Josh immediately retracted his body from her and began walking away. Sophia gulped. “Good luck on whatever class it is you have right now. Better hurry though or you'll be the one who's late!” She yelled as she noticed him taking his time instead of running like the remaining kids in the hallway. “About that... I actually have a free period right now, so I tend to use it to sleep in, more often than not.” He confesses as he rounds the corner and disappears out of sight, but definitely not out of her mind. The fact that he woke up early to walk her to class (something he obviously did not need to do) left her happy, but a bit perplexed as well. But before she could be late for her first day of class, she hurried into class and sat in the first available seat. ''In hindsight, that was her first mistake.'' “If you wanted to be near me new girl, all you had to do was ask. I would be more than happy to oblige.” came the voice which sounded familiar, but the name escaped her. Once she turned around and saw the person, the name came to her. “Phillip, right? Nice to see you again.” Sophia manages to say with a forced smile. “Yup! Look's like you're settling in quite nicely here... Especially after what we all witnessed, but word of advice? If I were you, I would stay as far away from Josh Frazer. He's bad news.” Phillip says and puts a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugs off quite rapidly. “ Well, it's a good thing you're not me and with all due respect, whatever happens between myself and Josh is none of your business, now is it?” She asks rhetorically in order to end the conversation right there and prevent it from escalating. Phillip turns back to the front and away from her as he plugs in his headphones. “First day and the new girl has put a neanderthal like Phillip Jones in his place. Great job!” came a second voice sitting to her right. “ Thanks, but don't call me new girl please. My name is Sophia Dimitrov.” She declares and manages a warm smile, despite the fact that she isn't really good at dealing with new people all that much. “Consider it done! Jaime Moores, at your service, miss.” he mock salutes her and the two break into a fit of giggles as they get to know each other. “Now, class I know how much you all love learning and working with new people. So this week's assignment will have you working in groups of three and learning about each others' species. Their strengths and weakness, specifically, because you never know when you might need to work together to stop a common enemy. Now group number 1 will consist of: our new student Sophia Dimitrov, Jaime Moores and Phillip Jones.” Mr. Sherman says, amidst a chorus of groans. “Great”' She thought, first day of school and she already hates one of her classes for pairing her up with someone like Phillip. “ ''I had a lot of fun tonight Daimon. Thanks!” Kiera whispers as she presses as she presses a kiss to his cheek. “ Yeah, so did I. Let's just hope we can continue to make more happy memories like this one.”Daimon says as his breaks into a smile. Sienna and Josh are long gone by now, so its just them now. When they finally arrive at his car, he gets to the passenger door first and opens it for her. “''My, my looks like chivalry isn't dead after all.” Kiera grins at his actions as he makes his way to the driver's seat.'' “''I was initially going to wait until I drop you off at your house but the waiting was literally killing me.” Daimon says as he digs through his pant's pockets and hands her a black box.'' “''Go on, open it.” He says with a tentative smile which brightens when he sees her expression as soon as she opens it.'' “''Oh my god! Daimon, it's beautiful. I'm not sure I should accept it though. “ Kiera says while holding the silver necklace and examining it.'' “ The ''It is believed that the garnet stone symbolizes constancy, faith, loyalty, and strength; believed to endow its wearer with cheerfulness and sincerity. Take it as promise from me to you that I will always be faithful and loyal by your side. “ He explains as he moves her hair to the side to put the necklace on her.'' “''Daimon...” But Kiera is unable to put into words just how deeply touched she is at his gesture.'' “''I love you so much Kiera and that won't change a year from now. I'm serious about us, just hope it wasn't too cheesy.” He babbles, but she shuts him up by placing her lips on his. It's not till Kiera accidentally makes the car honk that they separate.'' As soon as the engine roars to life, Daimon grabs Kiera's hand and places a kiss on it. Shortly after she gains the use of both of her hands, Kiera goes for the stereo and starts fiddling with it. “''Hey! Be a little gentler with my baby please!”Daimon exclaims after seeing how hard she was pressing the buttons to change the stations.'' With a roll of her eyes Kiera says “I'll never understand the obsession men have with their cars.” '' “''And I'll never understand what's so special about shoes. They all look the same to me.” he retorts as he looks down at the new cream-colored Jimmy Choo heels she had splurged on for this date. “''Touche.” She says, begrudgingly admitting he had a point there.'' ''She finally settles on a radio station and in a matter of seconds, the car's speakers start playing the soft melody of '''Angel Baby by Rosie and The Originals.'' “''fitting isn't it?” She asks to which he replies “ I'm no angel, far from it actually.” '' It doesn't mean he doesn't like the song, but soon enough a comfortable silence surrounds them as he continues to drive. All while every so often one or the other steals a glance at the other. The streets are rather empty of cars and people now that its 12:02AM. Out of nowhere, a man appears in the middle of the road. Daimon is quick enough to push the breaks and luckily the two are wearing their seat belts. After he composes himself, he gets out of the car to check on the man. The man in question looks distraught and mumbling things Daimon can't decipher. “''You alright man? I could take you to the hospital if need be.”Daimon asks, unable to much else.'' “''Oh, you silly pathetic boy! You fell right into the trap.” the man says with a smirk and his eyes going from black to complete white. He then raises one of his hand and with tremendous force Daimon is thrown to the other side of the street; unable to move. The man then is surrounded pure darkness and suddenly he's gone. For a second, Daimon thinks the worst is over and it was just some psycho trying to steal money from them or something. But that illusion breaks as soon as he hears the scream of his girlfriend.'' “''Boo!” The man yells at a frightened Kiera inside the car. In a swift movement all the doors are locked and Kiera is trapped inside.'' “''Please let me go.” She pleads but the man just laughs.'' “''Such a beautiful girl, its such a shame it won't stay that way for long.” as he caresses her cheek with one hand and on the other, a ball of fire materializes.'' She furiously bangs on the window and tries to get out of the car, but to no avail. To her horror, she sees the man outside the car again and ball of fire dropping to the leather seats in the back. Making sure Daimon has a clear view of what's about to happen next. The man counts to three and the whole car explodes and is surrounded in flames. “''KIERA!!!!” Daimon yells out in anguish and rage; noticing for the first time that he's able to move now. Seeing the man standing a few ahead of him, he launches himself at him and to his surprise is able to mimic the same thing the man had done to him earlier.'' The man dusts himself off and says “Well this is a surprise. So the rumors are true! A half- human, half demon child does in fact exist. Master will be so happy!” and once again disappears. Daimon slowly makes his way to the wreckage and to his horror sees Kiera's body burned beyond recognition. For what feels like an eternity he cries and cries. Coward. That's what it ultimately came down to. He may have this tough guy bravado to him but in reality, deep down, he's just a coward. He's useless. If only he could have done something to save her. Maybe, he should have stayed away from her. But now, she's dead because of him. “Do you still blame yourself for her death?” Alazne asks once he finishes retelling this part of his past. “Yeah. She was innocent! Kiera wasn't even like me. Can you believe after all this time even O.R.B.S. hasn't been able to find her killer? “ Daimon asks, a bit exasperated and rubs his face. He takes a few calming breaths while Alazne Scott, the new guidance counselor continues writing in her notepad on the other side of her desk. One thing he liked about her though was she knew how far to push and where to draw the line. Which is why since her arrival at Point Dume Academy, he actually felt some progress. There were days when his mouth would not stop and others when he just sat in her office not saying a word, but instead playing a stupid game of Go Fish. “How about we back to you now?” Alazne finally says after a few minutes of silence go by. Daimon, however remains a bit stoic and mute. “Daimon? You alright?” Alazne asks; finally setting the pen and notepad down and looking at him directly. “Yeah, I'm fine.” He answers with a bit more conviction when he finally steps out of his reverie. “You don't look fine. I can see dark circles under your eyes. A sign you haven't been sleeping well, if at all.” She presses and sees the teen exhale. “What do you want me to say? That aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the nightmares that have returned and the constant, overwhelming crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen yet again, I am okay?” he grits out a bit angry now. “It's called hyper-vigilance. That persistent feeling of being under threat. It's perfectly normal for you to be feeling that after the traumatic experience you went through.” “It's not just a feeling though. Hate to sound like a broken record but it feels like an incoming panic attack. You know? Like my windpipe is closing in and my lungs aren't collecting enough oxygen. Like I can't breath.” He says a bit solemnly. “Almost like you're drowning?” Alazne questions. “Yeah.” Daimon simply states. “So, if you're drowning and you are trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment; what if you choose to no let the water in?” She asks him and then looks down to write a few more notes down. “That's impossible; you do anyway cause it's a reflex.” Daimon says, trying to make her see the obvious. “But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time right?” She asks, trying to make him see the point she was trying to make. “Not much time.” Daimon says, unsure of where this is all going. “But more time to fight your way to the surface; more time to be rescued.” She points out. “ Or more time to be in agonizing pain. Did you forget the part where your head feels like it's exploding?” the hybrid says pessimistically. “If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?” She asks him yet again. “But what if just gets worse? What if its agony now and it's just hell later on?” Daimon asks Alazne. “Then think about something Winston Churchill once said: If you're going through hell, keep going. The point I'm trying to make here Daimon is that sometimes we are dealt with a bad deck and ask ourselves, why me? What did I do to deserve this? What's important to note is that things happen for a reason, but to remember that not everything is your fault. You're 17 Daimon, still so young! It may seem dam near impossible now but you will fall in love again. Kiera wouldn't want you to continue tormenting yourself over something that was out of your hands.” Alazne finally says and she notices that right after she says that, it's like a giant weight has been lifted from Daimon's shoulders. "Thank you. Same time next week?” He asks once he looks at the clock and for the first time since she took over his therapy sessions, he actually smiled. She nods a yes in response and sees him out and then closes the door. Meanwhile, Tara frowns at her phone yet again when she sees it has frozen for the umpteenth time. It's because she is trying to figure out how to get it to work,(without yelling at it and having her peers think she's crazy) that Tara isn't really paying attention to what's happening around her. This happens a lot. “Oh, my, God.” Tara yelps as she stumbles backwards after accidentally running headlong into an innocent bystander. But man, is this bystander's chest hard. “Oh, hey, are you alright?” He reaches out to steady her and Tara sort of blushes as he grasps her bare upper arm. She can't help but notice that has really big hands, and they're a little rough. “Yep. Yep. I'm good. Totally good. I, uh, didn't even spill my coffee. Sort of a miracle considering you are built like a brick wall.” Oh god, she did not just say all that out loud. His eyebrows rise a little at her words and Tara tries really hard not to wince at the look on his gorgeous face. It's not the worst look, in fact, he sort of looks amused, but she isn't really sure what he may be thinking. But one thing is certain; she really doesn't want to wait to find out. “I have to go. Um, sorry for running into you.” She blurts out. “It's okay. Nice running into you.” He clearly tries not to smile and takes an infinitesimal step to the side. Tara stares at him because she honestly can't tell if he is kidding or not. Quite late, Tara realizes that she has to sidle past him because he's not looking like he'll be moving anytime soon. So taking a deep breath, Tara tries in vain to move past him without touching him. She's pretty sure she apologizes again because her hand brushes across his abdomen while he's holding the door open for her. But to be quite honest, she isn't that sorry about it really, but it feels like it was the right thing to say. Specially because she doubts she'll be close enough to feel them ever again. Later that day Arabella is is reading through the latest edition of Vogue while painting her toenails a bubblegum pink when Tara walks through the door. But what's unsettling is the humming she's doing while getting ready for bed. Once she finishes painting her last toenail, she tries to decipher what song Tara is humming under her breath. Upon further investigation, Arabella figures out it was A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes from Disney's '' Cinderella. “Someone's in a chipper mood; If I didn't know any better, I would assumed you finally got some!” The blonde girls says to her best friend as she blows on her nails to help dry them faster. “Bella!” Tara exclaims, now in her Pjs but sending an indignant look her way ash she grabs her hair to get it in a ponytail. “Relax, I know you are much to pure for that sort of thing T.” Arabella confesses now sitting on Tara's bed. “Fine Bella, you can stop with those puppy dog eyes. If you must know...” Tara says, ready to divulge what's got her in such a good mood, when the door opens yet again. Sophia walks in with a dazed expression. “Good evening girls, you both are looking quite dapper!” Sophia says in an extra chipper mood as she too, begins humming the same song Tara was earlier. “Must have been a good first day of school I take it?” Tara asks. “You could say that.” Sophia replies as she remembers the conversation from this morning she had with Josh and can't help but blush. “Okay. You two are scaring me now. Did you guys get high? Can supernatural creatures even get affected by that though?” Arabella rambles and Sophia joins her roommates in Tara's bed to begin telling them of her conversation with Josh and Tara also spills tout the fact she interacted with Daimon before she came back to the dorms. Growing up in an orphanage, Sophia hadn't been particularly close with many of the kids. Not for lack of trying but because it hurt getting close to someone, only for them to get adopted. Needless to say, this was the first time in her short life that she actually had people to be normal with. To talk about boys and eventually be able to call them friends. While Arabella is showing her a scrapbook with pictures of herself and some with Tara, when Sophia spots a picture from a photo booth with Arabella and a blonde-haired guy making funny faces. “Seriously, I never thought I see the day Daimon Abigor and Josh Frazer would become the poster boys for serious relationships. I'm kind of jealous of you two if I'm being honest. Your both embarking on a Disney fairytale while I wait for my prince to come!” Arabella tells the two girls with a mock hurt look. But Sophia is more interested in the picture Arabella flipped through rather quickly. “Hey Bella, who was the blonde guy on the picture? I don't think I've seen him around school yet.” Sophia asks and sees the hurt in Arabella's eyes before it flees quickly. “That's Todd Rollings. He's been gone from school since last March on a trip with his dad who is part of O.R.B.S. And we broke up cause I found out he had the hots for Jaime Moores while still being my boyfriend.” Arabella says a bit dismissively. Sensing she feels uncomfortable with the subject, Sophia drops it and Tara changes the topic. “Well then have you found anything of importance in your expedition my love?” Agoroth asks as soon as he sees Alietta and the other demons he sent with her kneel before him. “We did Master, but I am afraid you are not going to like it.” Alietta replies and hands her a scroll. The White-Eyed demon hastily takes it and opens it. His audience remains silent as they await their leader's reaction upon finishing. “How accurate is this?” Agoroth asked and motion for them to get up once he had finished reading it. “The person who wrote it may be dead, but Nostradamus' prophecies have always come true one way or another.” Alietta states, being the one brave enough to step forward. “What exactly does it say Master Agoroth?” one of his followers asks. “Pure rubbish, what it does tell me is that we must find the chrone, not many are left, thus not hard to find.” he tells the crowd and all but Alietta dispersed. “ 'A young child will be born of poor people, he who by his tongue will seduce a great troop; beasts ferocious with hunger from the land of the free will cross the rivers. A demon and chrone will be his undoing. Their union will bring forth a new chapter. Together they will band, and demons and witches unite. On the field of combat, in a single battle, two wounds made one, he will die a cruel death.”' Alietta recites the prophecy from memory and for a moment, she sees his facade fall, which lets her know that he is in fact shaken up from what he has heard. “I need to kill them, before they get to me first my darling.” He whispers as he places a kiss behind her ear and caresses her cheek. “Land of the free? Doesn't get much clearer than that. Looks to me like a trip to America is in the works for moi.” Alietta says with a smirk and leans in to bite his lip before she kisses him fully. Shrouded by the darkness of the night, two shadows walk with a quick step. “Hurry up V! We're late enough as it is.” one of the figures whispers to the other but sighs with happiness upon seeing the Neon Lights spelling out Grimm's cafe. “Finally we made it! Next time we're taking a cab Olivia. ” the other figure whispers as she takes off the hood of her cloak and her long brown locks cascade down her back. She knocks impatiently till she sees someone coming to the door. “So good to see you Bethany. It has been a while has it not?” the other figures says, her hood down now as well and revealing her blonde hair. “Yes it has Olivia, but can't really stop for chit-chat. Everyone else is waiting for you two to arrive.” Bethany states and ushers the other two girls inside. Once inside Bethany leads the other two women through the cafe until they are standing in front of a book shelf. “Qui non habet hic non est timor dei ante!” Bethany says in Latin as she pulls a blue, purple, turquoise, green, yellow, orange and red book at a time. Suddenly the bracelets that the other two women are wearing shine brightly and the book shelf moves to reveal a set of stairs. “Follow me.” Bethany whispers and soon enough the trio is heading down the stairs. “So glad you finally joined us.” Nathan Specter, the Headmaster at Point Dume Academy starts. “We hoped you join us since there is so much to discuss.” Ian Sherman, a teacher a Point Dume Academy continues. “ Like for starters, Maxim Whitaker and his kid, Todd Rollings being back in town.” Alazne Scott says and shows the two girls a picture of said boy getting off a train station. “Well then, shall we get started?” Olivia asks the group. *Highway to Hell'' is a song from the self titled album by the band AC/DC. *It also was a 1992 film starring Chad Lowe and Kristy Swanson. *However the title itself refers to the tragic end to the Daimon-Kiera Relationship and Daimon's dormant demon side being awaken as a result of Kiera Veron's death at the hands of The Man of the Shadows. Starring: * Lily Collins as Sophia Dimitrov (created by: Sim)→ 2/15 * Jeremy Irvine as Daimon Abigor (created by: Stefann15) ''→ 2/15'' * Chloe Grace Moretz as Arabella “Bella” Martin (created by: Iamlittleliar) → 2/15 * Grant Gustin as Eric Evergreen (created by: Jay-Jay-A) ''(credited only) → 1/''15 * Aya Ueto as Tara Linn (created by: Stefann15) → 2/15 * Lucas Till as Todd Rollings (created by: Jay-Jay-A) ''(photo only) '' * Leighton Meester as Sienna Kronin (created by Sim) → 2/15 Guest Starring: * Ryan Paevey as Ian Sherman (created by: Amanda) → 1/15 '(first appearance)'' ' * '''Alexander Skarsgard as Nathan Specter (created by: PLLOVER1234)→ 2/15'' * '''Keenan Tracey as Phillip Jones (created by: Jay-Jay-A) ''→ 2/15'' * Taylor Swift as Alazne Scott (created by Fearless Diva) → 2/15 * Alex Pettyfer as Josh Frazer (created by Handsome Liar) ''→ 2/15'' * Megan Fox as Bethany O'Hara (created by Amanda) → 2/15 * Andy Mientus as Jamie Moores (created by: Jay-Jay-A) →1/15 '(first appearance)'' * '''Luke Evans as The Man of the Shadows (created by Handsome Liar) ''→1/15'(first appearance)'' * ''Dianna Agron as Kiera Veron (created by: Sim) → 1/15 (first appearance)'' * '''Tom Cruise as Agoroth (created by Spirit Freak) ''→ 2/15'' * Candice Accola as Alietta Stone (created by: Queen Alietta) ''→ 1/15 '(first appearance) * ''Emily Blunt as Violet DeVoss (created by Sim) → 1/15 (first appearance) '' * ''Amber Heard as Olivia Valentine (Created by: Sim) → 1/15 (first appearance) ' Hollywood Undead - We Are (Explicit)-0|Opening Scene: Flashback to Josh and Daimon hanging out Owl City - Fireflies-0|Daimon and Kiera saying I love you before going into the restaurant]] Aqua - Barbie Girl|Arabella and Tara give Sophia a makeover Shakira - Dare (La la la)|Josh walks Sophia to class Rosie & the Originals - Angel Baby-0|Song being played on the radio station Kiera picks as Daimon drives Del Rey - Born To Die-0|Kiera's death scene at the hands of an unknown assailant Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe-0|right|Daimon and Tara run into each other and meet for the first time Cinderella 2015 • Soundtrack 29 • A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes Lily James|Tara and Sophia humming the song as they come back from seeing their respective guys in a dream-like state LORDE - Everybody Wants To Rule The World-1|Alietta and Agoroth discussing the prophecy involving him, Sophia and Josh X Ambassadors, Jamie N Commons - Jungle-0|Ending Scene *“Qui non habet hic non est timor dei ante!” is Latin that translates to English as " He who is not worthy shall not pass beyond this point!" * [http://www.moonshadowsmalibu.com/ Mooshadows is an actual restaurant in Malibu, CA * There is an actual "Highway to Hell" in the form of D-32, a numbered county route in Livingston County, Michigan that runs through the small hamlet of Hell. Category:Original Content Category:Episodes Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:1A